Normalmente Normal
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: ¿que es normal? nada. Por lo menos en este hospital
1. Chapter 1

**¡holaaa a todas mis lectoras y lectores queridos que me aguantan tanto tiempo sin mostrar señales de vida! ya saben que la escuela es una de las peores razones pero bueno...en este caso también me afecto...mejor los dejo leer y cualquier duda suelta se las aclaro al final :3**  
**creo que ya lo saben pero de nuevo lo reitero: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece..lo se...me cuesta aceptarlo pero de apoco lo logro XDDD**

* * *

_**_:::::::::::::::::::::Normalmente Normal:::::::::::::::::::::_**_

_**Primer capitulo: ¡el loco es el cuerdo y el cuerdo esta loco!**_

La vida es extraña y difusa. No todos los días son iguales y no todas las personas piensan lo mismo. algo obvio en realidad pero desconocido para muchos...¿realmente creen que todos somos peones en un mismo tablero? ¿que solo existimos para obedecer las tareas que otros nos dan? tal vez estos pensamientos irritantes me incitaron a romperle la nariz a mi supervisor (eso o realmente necesito clases para el control de la ira)

Lo admito, nunca se me fue fácil controlar mi carácter (no es como si el resto me facilitara las cosas de todas formas)aun recuerdo cuantas veces mi madre tubo que esconderme de la policía, buenos recuerdos en realidad...

-oh diablos, ya me puse nostálgico...-dije al viento frío y característico del otoño. Las hojas multicolores volaban hasta mi cara o piernas, me reía ante la sensación quisquillosa y sonreía ante la paz que me causaban

Mire al cielo por...¿quinta vez? sinceramente perdí la cuenta. Una leve vibración en mi bolsillo logro sacarme de mis pensamientos, saque el causante y reí ante el numero que se reflejaba en la pantalla

-¿hola?  
-¿Goenji?  
-no, la vieja ines ¿quien más Endo?  
-jejeje siempre es bueno estar seguro ¿como estas?  
-bien Endo, bien ¿que deseas?  
-¿por que crees que quiero algo?  
-se que a penas eres capas de utilizar tu móvil correctamente ¿realmente te atormentarías horas tratando de marcando mi numero sin una razón?  
-...-ese silencio me afirmo que di en el blanco  
-bien...me atrapaste. Me entere de tu traslado  
-¿lamentable verdad?  
-bastante ¿seguro que estarás bien?  
-¿por que no debería estarlo?  
-pero ese lugar puede ser... perturbarte  
-igual de perturbante que ser tu amigo...-colgué y reí. No me había despedido pero ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo

Estúpido endo...todo la tranquilidad que había acumulado ahora se había ido por el caño. Suspire resignado y me dispuse a retirarme. Mire despreocupado la hora en el celular, el guardia no llegaría hasta las 20:00

-¿que te he dicho de andar por aquí ?- me equivoque, o el reloj lo izo o el muy infeliz se las ingenia para acomodar sus horarios y joderme la existencia  
-buenas tardes fubuki san-dije sonriendo, de nada me servia pero cortesía es cortesía. Su cabello era platinado y su piel blanca como la nieve, agradable a primera vista pero fíjense...tiene carácter  
-nada de buenas tardes, te he dicho muchas veces que sueles asustar a los niños- ¿lo ven? allí esta  
-¿sabes que no soy el coco? ¿verdad?  
-no sabría que decirte...-desvía la mirada y yo controlo la pequeña vena palpitante en mi frente  
-por lo menos asusto mas que un policia con linterna  
-las linternas son utiles...  
-pero no puedes arrestar a un criminal con ella  
-tu no sabes que soy capaz de hacer con una linterna  
-y realmente no quiero saberlo...-reímos. Esa linterna se había vuelto un punto de burla a mi favor. Muchas veces le he preguntado cuan mal estaba su economía y gracias a esto mas de una vez me ganaba un linternazo en la cabeza, si, tengo chichones echos por una linterna ¿problemas?

-trata de no asustar  
-lo intentare pero no prometo nada. Nos vemos Fubuki  
-nos vemos goenji...- nos despedimos y estaba dispuesto a marcharme. Casi me iba tal como llegue pero entonces recorde mi partida ¿acaso devia mencionarlo?  
-por cierto...-dude, pero al notar que prestaba atencion a mis palabras decidí continuar-mañana me trasladan...supongo que sabes que significa- el solo me miro y sonrió  
-pues entonces este es el adiós Goenji  
-asi parece...-asentí y seguí mi camino

Literalmente me "arroje" en la cama a penas entre en el departamento, tenia cosas que pensar y la noche no me daba el tiempo necesario.

Mis cosas en una maleta, mi voleto de tren en la mesa...todo prolijamente alistado para un viaje que, permitan me aclarar ¡jamas pedí!

A la mañana siguientes con criticas y todo llegue a la estación. Tome el tren que esperaba y leí un libro que llevaba.  
A medida que mi recorrido se acortaba, cada vez mas iban disminuyendo los edificios y aumentando el numero de bosques en un viaje que aproximadamente duro 3 horas...de alli 1 hora en auto, luego 30 minutos a pies, subir una gigantesca escalera y para rematar esperar a que cualquier ser viviente se dignara en abrirte una enorme puerta negra y lúgubre...¿ fácil, verdad?

Dejando de lado mi "aparente" ironía, les contare sobre la construcción que ahora muestra su "glorioso" esplendor...(si es que tiene algo). la construcción (demasiado blanca para mi gusto) era ademas de enorme monótona y sin ventanas. Técnicamente una puerta pegada a una pared de piedra.  
tranquilos...no es una cárcel...es incluso peor.

Las puertas se abren y mis ojos nuevamente se enceguecen por el blanco de adentro (como si no me hubiera recuperado ya del blanco por fuera). un medico me guía por los pasillo y de allí llegamos a una sala. (¡todo malditamente blanco!). todo me incitaba la idea de que el lugar en el que me encontraba no era normal. no estarían equivocados si ya lo deducieron...

-nos alegra que haya llegado doctor Goenji...-hablo el guía  
-gracias  
-creo que lo habrá notado pero el camino hasta aquí es bastante largo y tedioso...  
-¿no me diga?...-sonreí como pude ¿que? les dije que no soy bueno con la gente. Si es que tengo que ser sincero a la primera oportunidad ya me habría arrojado por una ventana, llegaría hasta la carretera, robaría un auto, conduciría hasta la ciudad mas cercana y allí me establecería disfrazándome como un anciano vendedor de pornografía.

bien, bien...demaciadas incoherencias en un párrafo. Nos adentramos en la habitación llena de personas cuerdas y locos, ninguno llamativo en realidad. algunos sonreían con gracia, otros se abrazaban con miedo. Cada uno con mil problemas y yo era el encargado de resolverlos (por muy lamentable que suene)

Ignore las miradas y recorrí los pasillos. Estuve así un tiempo hasta que mis pasos no eran los únicos en escucharse  
-un interno tal vez...-me dije a mi mismo. Seguí caminando y mi perseguidor no tardo en hacerlo. La madera del piso crujía cada vez mas y mas incitándome a pensar en que no tenia intenciones de detenerse (sigue así y no tardare en molestarme)

me voltee resignado y grande fue mi sorpresa (o en realidad dolor) cuando una linterna pego directo en mi cornea  
-¡FUBUKI!  
-tanto tiempo Goenji...-y allí estaba el. Con su voz, con su cuerpo, su cabello ¡Y ESA JODIDA LINTERNA!  
-¿que diablos haces aquí?  
-trabajo aquí  
-¿desde cuando?  
-desde hoy...-guardamos silencio y estampe mi palma contra la frente  
-¿eres un acosador?  
-mi vida no gira en torno a ti Goenji ¿sabes? hace tiempo que me habían ofrecido este puesto y por razones de dinero lo acepte  
-¿se te acabaron las pilas de tu linterna?  
-ademas de eso...-sostuve la carcajada y el sostuvo la linterna (con claras intenciones de golpearme con ella claro esta)- y bueno...¿que haces "tu" aquí si se puede saber?  
-me transfirieron  
-¿por que?  
-ah...-suspire, tener que repasar los molestos sucesos de hace días me irritaba- unos "profesionales" doctores del hospital en que trabajaba decidieron transferirme, según ellos mis habilidades estarían mejor en este lugar, por muy loco que suene  
-pobre de ti...aunque de por si eres un loco maníaco Goenji. Tal vez estar con los tuyos te haga bien  
-o te callas o tu linterna terminara en un sitio muy incomodo

Decidimos callar y seguir el recorrido. En cada pasillo por lo menos habían cinco puertas blancas y serradas con cuya única forma de ver hacia dentro era una pequeña ventanita que abría por fuera.

Cada rincón, frió, monótono y lúgubre. Las enfermeras no parecían estar muy interesas en los pacientes, vale aclarar. Una pelirroja hablaba por teléfono mientras una chica se cortaba con un vidrio, otra comía un postre cuando su paciente comía su propio tenedor rompiéndose los dientes. Cada una de ellas preocupadas mas de ellas mismas que de sus necesitados pacientes. Desagradable en realidad

-¿doctor Goenji?...-me voltee...a mis espaldas me observaba una joven enfermera de ojos morados  
-el mismo  
-me alegra que haya llegado...-sonrió y miro a Fubuki..-¿usted debe ser el guardia verdad?  
-si, perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿no cree que las enfermeras están descuidando a sus pacientes?...-bueno, si no lo decía él lo iba a hacer yo. La enfermera miro a nuestras espaldas pero la escena había cambiado. la chica del teléfono ahora limpiaba y curaba la herida de la menor y la del postre había dejado de comer y ahora alimentaba al chico con algo blando para sus imagen completamente hipócrita que me hizo deducir rápidamente el rango elevado de la enfermera

-permitan me presentarme, soy Minami Kazumi y yo lo guiare el día de hoy...-no me quedo de otra que seguirla. Mas adelante existía otra sala bastante diferente, tenia colores y muebles. Colores pálidos pero acogedores que no te hacían creer que estabas en un manicomio

-le presentare a los nuevos doctores...el es Kiyama Hiroto y su compañero Nagumo Haruya...-apunto a dos pelirrojos tomando cafés, uno mas amable que el otro a primera vista...  
-es un placer...-dijo el de ojos esmeraldas  
-mph...-bufo el otro que efectivamente si era mas descortés

-espero que se lleven bien por que de ahora en adelante trabajaran juntos...  
-¿y en que, si se puede saber?  
-en nuestros pacientes mas problemáticos doctor. Creo que ya lo saben pero ustedes son los médicos mas reconocidos del país y por lo tanto los mas capacitados  
-dígame algo que no sepa...-hablo el de ojos ámbar, genial, la única vez que habla y ya me da razones para querer golpearlo  
-pues efectivamente ustedes son los únicos capaces de resolver casos que otros jamas podrían, para ser mas exacta son nuestra esperanza...  
-¿y que hace aquí el guardia?...-ahora miramos a Fubuki  
-etto...yo...-titubeo y fue retrocediendo hasta salir lentamente por la puerta. Mas de a uno de nosotros se nos apareció una gota en la sien  
-siguiendo con el tema ¿ están dispuesto a ver a los pacientes?...-pregunto interesada cuando yo ya tenia la respuesta en mis labios  
-si...-dijimos al unisono. Cuando salimos de la habitación Fubuki estaba sentado en posición fetal justo al lado de la puerta. Nos dio tanta pena que lo dejamos seguirnos.

Sinceramente ya me estaba mareando de tantos pasillos sin salida, el que ahora transitabamos era (ademas de mas largo) por uno u otro motivo diferente al resto. llegamos al final y alli una enorme puerta esperaba por nosotros. Minami apreto unos botones y entramos con cuidado.  
-esta es la sección especial. Aquí tenemos a los casos mas dificiles de tratar...-nos explico y enseguida guió hasta tres puertas continuas ¿lo especial? es que al lado de cada puerta había un enorme cristal que permitia ver hacia dentro (casi como un zoológico)

-les presentare al primer caso. Su nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji y tiene 15 años. Ha estado internado cerca de 5 años pero no ha presentado avances. su caso es de alto nivel ya que con los años a ido empeorando, no permite que nadie se le acerque hasta llegar al punto de volverse violento  
-¿y a llegado a herir a alguien?  
-no pero a estado a punto de hacerlo...el ultimo doctor hizo grandes avances significativos pero no los suficientes como para mejorar su estado ¿alguien quiere especializarse en este caso?...-pregunto haciendo una pausa. nuestros pasos cesaron dando paso a un pequeño pero profundo silencio (si nadie lo rompía yo seria el primero)  
-yo lo are...-pronuncio el tal Hiroto robándome las palabras de la boca  
-bien, entonces venga por aquí...-sonrió y giro la manija. Una vez los dos adentro tanto ellos como nosotros notamos un pequeño bulto en una esquina. no parecía moverse, pero estaba enroscado en un ovillo de mantas, casi como un fuerte.  
-Ryuuji...he venido con un amigo- el cuerpo solo tembló - su nombre es Kiyama Hiroto y sera tu nuevo doctor...- dio una pequeña seña y retrocedió serrando la puerta. Ahora todo dependía del pelirrojo

-pues bueno, creo que ya nos presentaron pero yo seré tu doctor desde ahora, intentemos llevarnos bien ¿si?...-hablo natural pero lo único que recibió fue silencio y mas silencio

Nosotros no eramos mas que espectadores, pero se podía notar a distancia el nerviosismo en la pelinegra  
-mido...-cada vez avanzaba mas a pesar de que hace escasos minutos le habían advertido de su violencia-mido...-seguía repitiendo en un vano esfuerzo de ser escuchado.

-por su bien sera mejor que se detenga...-susurro Minami. al principio no la entendí, pero después de varios minutos (en los cuales para mi fueron horas) estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para quitarle la sabana  
-oh no...-soltó la doctora...la sabana estaba en el suelo y ahora podíamos ver con claridad a un pequeño chico de piel canela. sus ojos eran negros y su cabello verdoso, Hiroto estaba estático mientras el menor no cambiaba su expresión de miedo  
-hola... Ryuuji -sonrió y en medio segundo ya estaba atravesando el cristal con la cabeza ensangrentada.

unas alarmas sonaron y el chico volvió a cubrirse con la sabana. Hiroto estaba inconsciente con hilos de sangre cubriendo su rostro ¿¡de donde había sacado tal fuerza! casi en el mismo instante en que sus orbes se abrian había golpeado el rostro del pelirrojo

-le advertí que era violento...-soltó sin importancia  
-¡dios mio! ¡resiste Hiroto que me debes dinero!...-grito Nagumo cuando yo solo miraba el pequeño cuerpo del adolescente temblando y apaciguándose con cortas y sordas palabras de auto compasión...  
-esta...-susurro casi inaudible-¿esta vivo?  
-si...creo que aun respira...  
-ciertamente no debió decirle eso  
-¿he?

mido se paro y agarro un trozo de pared lo suficientemente grande como para después acercarse y golpear a Hiroto con el  
-¿¡que diablos hace!  
-mejor sigamos con el recorrido y dejémoslos solos  
-¿¡que no ve que lo esta matando!  
-naa, no creo que sea capaz, solo déjenlo y se tranquilizara solo...-ya al rato unos médicos llegaron con un pote de helado que el adolescente prefirió con gusto antes de seguir con su intento de homicidio...

-¿el resto es igual?- pregunte con miedo  
-no realmente...cada caso es diferente y necesita distintos tratamientos...el siguiente caso, Suzuno Fuusuke es completamente diferente a lo que acaban de ver, lo entenderán cuando lleguemos

seguimos caminando y abrimos la Segunda puerta...quedamos afuera pero Nagumo quiso ofrecerse como carnada (no encuentro otro termino mejor)  
-por aquí...  
-como diga...-entraron y no evite impresionarme por el delgado y frágil cuerpo que se mostraba a través del vidrio. por lo que nos había dicho Minami, también se trataba de un adolescente de 15 años, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos azules  
-buenos días Fuusuke...-susurro con cuidado. Esperamos un tiempo considerable por su respuesta pero el chico no parecía estar vivo. Minami volvió a llamarlo pero ni siquiera se dignaba a moverse ¡juro que podría ser un cadáver!  
-no esta muerto...-ok, creo que fui muy obvio- Suzuno no reacciona no importa cuanto le hablen, muy pocas veces son las que lo vemos moverse y aun que lo haga no interactivo con nadie...  
-yo lo are hablar quiera o no...-remato el pelirrojo oji ámbar que a penas tenia sus mangas remangadas entro a pesar de las quejas de la oji morada  
-esto tampoco resultara bien  
-¿ también saldar golpeado?  
-solo mire...

-hola copito de nieve...-saludo el pelirrojo (claro que sin resultado)  
-dije hola...

-¡te estoy saludando maldita sea!...-grito alterado. Minami froto sus sienes pero ni mínima señal de vida por parte del albino- con que así quieres jugar, bien, no tengo problemas en jugar contigo...-sonrió de lado y lo levanto a su altura-¡que respondas carajo!...-antes de darnos cuenta ya lo estaba zarandeando cuan muñeca de trapo ¿¡esta loco!  
-¿¡SEGURO QUE ESE TIPO ES DOCTOR!  
-démosle el beneficio de la duda...  
-no me diga que piensa dejarlo así...  
-tranquilos, así como va la cosa el que terminara con un colapso nervioso sera Nagumo  
-yo pensé que los normales debían de ser los médicos...  
-pues ya viste como es la realidad...

Un asesino y una muñeca de trapo. Esos eran los pacientes que hasta ahora habíamos visto

-o diablos...-paramos en seco. en frente nuestro la doctora apunto a una pequeña y dulce niña de coletas rubias, al principio no supe que tenia de mal...esperen...¡¿ESO ES UN HACHA?  
-¿¡UN HACHA ENSANGRENTADA!  
-rima...¿adonde vas con eso?...-la chica rió y con pequeños saltitos fue huyendo de la escena del crimen  
-¡esta escapando!  
-¡Fubuki! ¡ve tras ella!  
-¿¡YO!  
-es tu problema ahora  
-¡pero yo no soy doctor!  
-aunque no lo seas tu deber como guardia es el de proteger este lugar, y te lo aseguro ¡rima suelta es todo un peligro!-no tubo tiempo de contrarrestar cuando ya estaba decidido a seguirla  
-¡espera Fubuki! ¡ella tiene un hacha y tu una linterna!  
-¡cierto! le tengo demasiada ventaja...¡tranquilos! no le are daño...-corrió y el único pensamiento que se instalo en mi cabeza fue el de lo idiota que era  
-esta muerto  
-es probable...sigamos- primero Hiroto, luego Nagumo, ahora Fubuki ¡esto es una matanza!...¡Y YO SOY EL SIGUIENTE!

-tranquilo doctor Goenji, el paciente que nos queda se llama Kazemaru Ichirouta  
-¿es asesino?  
-no  
-¿violento?  
-no  
-¿puede herirme de alguna forma física o psicológica?  
-ah...solo espere a verlo...-bien, me había llegado la hora. Abrió la ultima puerta y yo como cordero en matadero entre con lentitud. En una esquina (¿por que todos en una esquina? ¿es una zona de seguridad o algo así?) se encontraba un delgado y adorable pequeño de cabellera azulada. Al sentir mi presencia rápidamente levanto la mirada ( una tierna y avellana mirada que se plantaba en mi me alegra decir)  
-hola...-dijo con una sonrisa. Era endemoniada mente bello, tan frágil y lindo. Díganme pervertido pero examine cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta...sus brazos. Estaban llenos de cortes, también sus piernas y cuello. Al parecer no importa si yo lo consideraba hermoso, el no se trataba como tal  
-¿como te encuentras Ichirouta?  
-bien  
-pues bien Kazemaru, este sujeto de aquí es el doctor Goenji Shuuya. Sera tu medico de ahora en adelante, tratalo bien ¿si?  
-esta bien- la peli negra me miro y luego serró la puerta. ahora me encontraba solo con el chico suicida pero extremadamente atractivo...momento ¿¡en que estas pensando Goenji!  
-¿doctor?  
-¿he? ¡ah si! lamento eso, es solo que soy nuevo y no me acostumbro al ambiente  
-ya veo...  
-si pues bien...¿que tal si me cuentas un poco sobe ti?...-me relaje y senté a su lado, no parecía cambiar de humor o lucir peligroso ¡gracias a dios me toco el menos problemático!  
-no hay nada que contar  
-¿seguro? sebe haber algo que lo que quieras hablar ¿algún lugar o sueño interesante?  
-nada...  
-etto...sabes, yo hace poco trabajaba en el hospital de Inazuma ¿lo conoces?  
-un ser insignificante como yo no conoce nada mas que estas cuatro paredes...-fingió una sonrisa y casi podía llegar a sentir un aura escalofriante que me iba sacando de la habitación  
-¡Pe-pero! ¡de seguro tienes algo de que hablar o algo que te guste!...-tube que sujetarme de la puerta para no salir disparado  
-nada, absolutamente nada...-¡HELP ME!...lo ultimo que pude recordar es que un aura negra me empujo afuera de la habitación y me golpee con la pared.

al despertar estaba sentado en la sala principal, Hiroto estaba vendado de pies a cabezas y Nagumo tomando cinco aspirinas continuas  
-¿no es tan facil como imaginabas, verdad?  
-para nada...  
-¡hola chicos!...-y para rematar apareció Fubuki completamente ensangrentado. no se ustedes, pero si esto sigue asi el loco voy a terminar siendo yo...

* * *

**UFFF por fin lo termine. originalmente este capitulo debía durar 2000 palabras...ya vieron que resulto ser mas que eso XDD como sea...en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá mas sobre las enfermedades de cada paciente y otros mas que viven en el manicomio. esto tendrá comedia pero si de repente me pongo emo es por que me metí mucho en el ambiente, si tienen dudas o sugerencias no duden en hacérmelas saber lamento estar desaparecida y prometo continuar mis historias ¡LO JURO POR MI HONOR! ( el cual de por si no me queda mucho) ^^U**

_**sayonara good bye~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola gente Bonita! Aquí esta I chan con el siguiente capítulo de "normalmente normal" el fic favorito de los loqueros XDD ojala les guste y disfruten de las tonterías pensadas por mi cerebro y escritas por mis manos ¡a leer!**

* * *

*toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing* *toing*

-¡DEJA DE REVOTAR ESA PUTA PELOTA O TE LA METO POR EL C%& !  
-quiero ver que lo intentes…  
-¡vas a ver!  
-¡SILENCIO!...-grito la única mujer (y madura) al parecer entre dos chicos casi moliéndose a golpes. Uno de estos individuos propensos a pensar con los puños en vez de las neuronas (específicamente el que mataba con la mirada) se trataba de Goenji Shuuya, uno de los más renombrados médicos de todo el país pero que por razones del destino había cambiado su comportamiento reservado por el de un inquieto niño de primaria

-¡jajaja! ¡Goenji baka es muy lento como para quitarme mi pelotita!  
-¡te voy a arrancar esa y las que tienes entre las piernas!  
-¡kyaaa! ¡Qué miedo, que miedo!...-ahora les presento al segundo aniñado de la guardería, Nagumo Haruya. Otro distinguido medico psiquiátrico pero que en presencia de Goenji no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar

-¡o se callan o a los tres les prohíbo volver a ver a los pacientes!...-grito azotando a la mesa más cercana. Para fortuna de ella (y los demás médicos en la sala) después de la amenazadora propuesta ejercida, ambos doctores decidieron cesar su persecución y sentarse junto al tercer recién llegado Hiroto Kiyama.  
-les dije que los iban a regañar…  
-cállate Hiroto. Solo estás tranquilo porque la última vez que viste a tu paciente te saco una paliza…-efectivamente el peli rojo estaba hasta las orejas vendado y con un yeso en su mano izquierda.  
-no me quejo…al menos el mío no me da jaqueca  
-¿y cuando te golpea la cabeza contra la pared?  
-cállate flamita…  
-¡vas a ver hoja de papel!  
-¡silencio por favor!...-grito esta vez el peli pincho. Había dejado de lado sus niñerías y concentrado en leer el expediente de su paciente Kazemaru Ichirouta  
-¿lees el informe del emo?-bingo…  
-tu deberías leer el de tu paciente ¿sabes?  
-¿para qué? Are hablar a ese chico cueste lo que cueste  
-eres un medico ¿se te olvida?  
-lo seré pero primero recurriré al método Nagumo antes de usar cualquier otro establecido por médicos que ni conozco  
-¿y dices que se graduó contigo?  
-lo hizo…aunque no lo creas lo hizo y con honores  
-este de seguro soborno al director…

Ahora por fin la calma logro regresar a la sala (algo que para Nagumo no era agradable) mientras el pelirrojo con exuberante peinado bebía un poco de café, tanto su amigo Hiroto como el recién llegado peli pincho se habían puesto de acuerdo para leer los archivos a su disposición _**¡por favor! ¡Dejen de leer y mejor vamos a ver a los pacientes!**_ Pensó extrañando considerablemente a su pelotita para entretenerse…

En corto tiempo paso de criticar internamente a Minami por robar su pelotita, a criticar a su estático paciente por haberlo puesto tan tenso. Suzuno Fuusuke, ese era el nombre de su paciente (si es que se le puede considerar humano) también era el mismo nombre que estaba escrito en unos papeles sobre la mesa ¿Qué tenía que perder? Tal vez su diversión pero bueno…abrió la carpeta y empezó la lectura

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

"_**Suzuno Fuusuke"**_

_**Edad: 16 años  
años interno: 5  
tipo de sangre: AB +  
alergias: ninguna  
enfermedad: shock emocional**_

"_**Antecedentes":**_

_**-Traído mal herido después de un allanamiento a una fábrica abandonada.  
-Después de investigaciones se descubrió que traficaban esclavos sexuales y Suzuno era próximo en la línea de venta  
-tenia a un compañero denominado Heat… (En ese lugar se llamaban por apodos y el de Suzuno era Gazelle) No se encontró huella de él**_

"_**Observaciones":**_

_**-Desde el momento que llego presento incomodidad para socializar con la gente. Se negó a hablar y a moverse, solo realizaba acciones motoras básicas y al pasar los meses su situación continúo…  
-se le implemento múltiples tratamientos pero parecía mantenerse recio a cualquier avance. Cinco psicólogos lo atendieron, no hubo nada que lo estimulara  
-no habla y apenas come, no se mueve a menos que sea para algo esencial, tiene el habito de ir a la sala y mirar por la ventana, se entretiene en esto la mayor parte del día…  
-en un ejercicio que se le implemento estuvo largos lapsus de tiempo mirando la imagen de un joven de cabello blanco y una cicatriz en su mejilla. Más adelante se descubrió que se trataba de Heat. Se intento que hablara sobre el, pero el único avance que logramos fue el de su mirada a la fotografía, nada más…**_

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============  
-**_dios….  
-¿mph? ¿Nagumo?  
-con que ese es el problema  
-¿Nagumo?  
-¡definitivamente are que confié en mi!  
-¿¡que!...¡NAGUMO!...-lo último que pudo ver a fue a su amigo corriendo a velocidad de la luz. Tanto fue su afán en atravesar la habitación que ni le importo hacer volar cada una de las hojas que leía Goenji  
-¡TE MATARE TULIPAN AMORFO!...-grito antes de romper con sus puños el escritorio  
-¡Goenji! ¡Los muebles no son gratis!  
-pero…  
-¡nada de peros!  
-perdón Minami…-soltó con la cabeza baja  
-¿les he dicho que son los doctores mas problemáticos que me han tocado supervisar?  
-¿y yo que he hecho?  
-tus gastos médicos no son precisamente baratos ¿sabes?  
-perdón…-la peli negra suspiro. Si no fuera porque de seguro la despedirían por ello (y dañaría su reputación) esos tres ya habrían terminado con una serie de contusiones y derrame cerebral producido por una cada de jugo…  
-bien, dejemos los juegos y preparémonos ya que pronto será la revisión…

Por fin podrían ver a los pacientes. Se levantaron (Hiroto con algo de ayuda) y siguieron de cerca a la oji morada hasta su sección. Al llegar encontraron a un desesperado Nagumo tratando de entrar a la habitación de su paciente  
-se necesita una llave para abrirla cabeza de tulipán  
-¡cállate torta parlante!  
-¿¡como me llamaste!  
-chicos…estamos en un hospital ¡ASI QUE SE CALLAN!...-grito haciendo literalmente temblar las paredes. Algunas cerámicas de mármol hasta se agrietaron por la magnitud del grito- así me gusta  
-claro…las paredes agrietadas y nosotros sin tímpanos  
-no me discutan nada…ahora Nagumo, tal como dijo Goenji se necesita primero insertar la llave para que entres  
-pues hazlo y déjame estar con él cubito de hielo  
-tu no me das ordenes…solo lo hago porque si no de seguro terminarías echando la puerta abajo  
-¡oh mi querida amiga! ¡En tan poco tiempo lograste comprenderme!  
-muérete…-y abrió la puerta. Nagumo entro tranquilo a pesar de su impaciencia (algo que sorprendió bastante al resto)  
-¡hola copito!

-sin ganas de hablar ¿verdad? ¡Bien! Me quedare TODO el día aquí, a tu lado ¡hablando de mis geniales aventuras hasta que me canse! ¿Bien?

-¡genial!  
-¿le está implementando una especie de tortura?  
-así parece…bien ¡sigamos!-dijo alegremente antes de serrar la puerta y que ella junto al resto se dirigiera a la próxima. Saco una segunda llave que en seguida se encajo a su lugar asignado, la cerradura de Midorikawa, el paciente de Hiroto.  
-¿estás en condiciones de ver al paciente?  
-ya leí su informe y se a lo que me enfrento, estaré bien así que no tienen que…  
-bien, bien…que no te mate y listo, sigamos…-definitivamente esa doctora no se preocupaba por la salud de sus colegas. Dejaron al pelirrojo a su suerte sin importarles que el pobre estuviera a unos tres golpes de sufrir un derrame masivo… ¡suerte Hiroto! (¿Qué? Alguien tenía que decirlo…)

Por el lado de Goenji, solo recientemente estaba comenzando a surgir el impulso de los nervios. La última vez que había hablado con su paciente, este lo había prácticamente echado de la habitación por una fuerte y espesa aura de depresión ¡no cualquiera podía hacer eso! y para rematar solo Había alcanzado a leer la mitad del informe… (La otra mitad había sido tirada a quien sabe done por el odioso de Nagumo) incluso esa estúpida mitad con la que había quedado intacta no estaba en las mejores condiciones por culpa del pelirrojo y su café… era obvio que tendría que pedir una copia a Minami  
-bien Goenji…te dejo solo con Kaze, será mejor que no lo deprimas más de lo que esta  
-lo intentare…-entro y Minami serró tras sus espaldas. Poso su mirada por la habitación hasta llegar a una alejada esquina donde el menor abrazaba una almohada e inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda…"jodidamente adorable" pensó antes de propinarse una cachetada interna (y externa)-bu-buenos días Kazemaru…  
-buenos días  
-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?  
-bien…cansado  
-¿cansado? ¿No dormirse bien?  
-no…tuve pesadillas  
-¿me contarías que soñaste?  
-no…-contesto abrasando el cojín y ocultando sus facciones en este. Goenji lo miro pero al parecer no sacaría nada haciendo solo eso. Se sentó a su lado esperando que dejara su rostro visible (algo que no paso en menos de 15 minutos) y hablo  
-sabes…yo también tuve una pesadilla  
-¿sí?  
-soñé que una sombra negra se llevaba a mi hermana y a mi madre…mi padre me miraba desde arriba y yo era enterrado hasta el fondo de un lago negro por manos que me apresaban…-narro notando la completa atención de su acompañante- tenía miedo y mi respiración se acortaba pero…  
-¿pero?  
-desperté…  
-¿despertaste?  
-porque solo era un sueño Kazemaru…nada en un sueño puede hacerte daño, tu controlas tus sueños y siempre tendrás control de ellos, si no te gusta algo ¡cámbialo! Tan sencillo como eso…-sonrió esperando una respuesta. El pequeño a su lado entrecruzo sus dedos comenzando a jugar con ellos, siempre con la mirada baja  
-pero mi sueño… si me hizo daño  
-¿Por qué?  
-porque lo que soñé ya me paso antes…y duele mucho-susurro abrasándose así mismo. El peli crema ni pensó en continuar con el tema, si seguía presionándolo podía caer en un shock o algo peor, de por si se veía mas pálido al empezar a narrar el sueño.  
-duele ¿he?-el pequeño asintió…-¿me mostrarías tus muñecas Kaze?  
-s-si…  
-estas marcas son resientes… ¿te las hiciste hoy?-otro asentimiento-eso no es bueno, fue por el sueño ¿verdad?  
-si…  
-entonces… ¿te cortas cada vez que tienes pesadillas?...-la mano empezó a temblar, había dado en el blanco.-está bien, no te regañare ni nada ¿no te duele cuando lo haces?  
-no, duelen más los sueños  
-ya veo…-ambos quedaron quietos disfrutando del silencio. El peli azul no hacía más que mirar las baldosas mientras que Goenji por una parte se había enternecido rápida y enormemente con el chico. Era tan vulnerable como un pequeño animalito, y tan frágil como una copa de cristal.-y…Kaze…  
-¡TIEMPO!...-de un momento a otro Minami había aparecido con Nagumo sujeto por uno de sus brazos y Hiroto colgando medio ensangrentado en su espalda  
-¿¡tiempo! ¡He estado aquí 30 minutos!  
-¿¡quien me verifica que no te violaras al paciente! ¡FUERA TE DIGO!- no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Se despidió con una sonrisa forzada al menor y con una cara de odio a la doctora  
-¿Qué le paso a estos dos?  
-el desmayado fue estampado contra la pared y el que tiene espuma en la boca duro diez minutos calmado y luego se tiro encima del paciente zarandeándolo e incluso rasgándole la ropa  
-¡pero yo no hice nada en comparación!  
-¿en comparación?  
-olvídalo…

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

-oye…Minami  
-¿sí?  
-¿tendrás otra copia del informe de Kazemaru?  
-¿Qué le paso a la que te di?  
-culpa del tulipán amorfo…-atrás claramente se escucho un "¡te escuche!" por parte del mencionado  
-bien…que no vuelva a repetir ¿me escuchaste?  
-hai…Minami- tomo la carpeta y se dirigió a un sillón alejado (lo más de Nagumo que fuera posible) Antes de siquiera poder empezar con la lectura una fotografía adjunta se resbalo de entre los archivos. En ella había un joven de larga cabellera azul sujetada en una coleta, ojos avellana y piel blanquecina…no había duda que se trataba de Kazemaru pero -¿he?-dijo al notar que el chico estaba sonriendo, con un color cereza en las mejillas… y acompañado. A su lado estaba un hombre algo mayor junto a una dulce y hermosa mujer- con que allí todavía estaba con sus padres…- pensó dejando la impresión donde estaba

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

"_**Kazemaru Ichirouta"**_

_**Edad: 16 años  
años interno: 8  
tipo de sangre: A+  
alergias: ninguna  
enfermedad: depresión sebera**_

"_**Antecedentes":**_

_**-interno por múltiples intentos de suicidio. Llego con una cantidad total de ocho cortes en sus muñecas, cuatro en cada una  
- años más tarde de la muerte de sus padres sus tutores fueron encarcelados  
-Kazemaru había sido abusado por sus tíos de los cuales poca información se ha recolectado (menos de la muerte de sus padres)**_

"_**Observaciones":**_

_**-posee un nivel de timidez demasiado alta como para sociabilizar con la gente a su alrededor.  
-se mantiene en posición fetal la mayor parte del tiempo negándose a cualquier contacto o platica innecesaria  
-a pesar de los años y tratamientos ejercidos nada a conseguido quitarle la tendencia a cortarse. En más de una ocasión se le ha descubierto mordiendo sus muñecas por la desesperación y el no alcance de algún objeto punzante… (No ha ocurrido en los últimos años)  
-después de unas cuantos ejercicios implementados lograron identificar que poseía una excesiva baja autoestima, todo lo hace caer en una constante depresión donde el único causante de sus tragedias (ya sean ajenas o de sus padres) fuera el…  
-fue tratado por siete psicólogos de los cuales dos intentaron abusarlo sexualmente (fueron despedidos y arrestados) este incidente provocó que su depresión de agradara…**_

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

-dios mío…  
-ahora sabes por qué dije que no podías estar mucho tiempo con el  
-¡yo no soy un pervertido!  
-sí, eso mismo dijeron los otros. Para que sepas, los otros cinco doctores restantes eran mujeres, así que desde ya hazte la idea de que todavía no me eres de total confianza  
-yo debería decir eso  
-¿dijiste algo?  
-nada…  
-la última vez si no hubiera sido por Ritsuko no se qué hubiera pasado  
-¿Ritsuko?  
-es otra interna…esa vez que Kazemaru fue ataco ella se había colado a la habitación, saco un par de fotos y eso sirvió de evidencia frente al tribunal  
-momento…los doctores atienden a los pacientes en su habitación ¿no?  
-generalmente  
-¿Cómo logró meterse a una habitación tan pequeña sin ser vista?  
-eh…como decirlo…-tomo aire- es una fujoshi ninja fanática de los disfraces….

*silencio* *silencio**silencio**silencio**silencio* *silencio**silencio**silencio**silencio* *silencio**silencio**silencio*

-¿es una broma?  
-eso quisiera…-suspiro- mira, además de Suzuno, mido y Kaze hay muchos mas pacientes internados. Algunos tienen problemas más comunes que otros y bueno…ya sabes…otros que son un poco más…  
-¿especiales?  
-por decirlo de alguna manera, si…especiales…  
-bueno, de todas formas este es un loquero después de todo  
-hospital psiquiátrico Goenji…"Hospital"  
-si, si…-mira alrededor- creo que iré a dar un par de vueltas, inspeccionare a los pacientes y tal vez salude a Fubuki, nos vemos…  
-mph…¿planeas algo?  
-no realmente  
-te estaré vigilando, cuenta con ello…-dijo antes de irse y por el rabillo del ojo mirar como Goenji prácticamente se escabullía (nada) disimuladamente a las habitaciones de los pacientes.-este chico…

En el recorrió de encontró con dos tipos creyéndose faroles, una mujer diciendo que era Bob esponja y que patricio le había dado un hijo, un tipo obeso que se hacía pasar por una prostituta (que vale decir que se le insinuó) y un chico vestido de gato en una tostada rosada recorriendo todo el hospital lanzando brillitos y cantando ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya ñya….  
-definitivamente estos son casos especiales…-dijo antes de agacharse rápidamente y que un hacha pasara a centímetros de su rostro…-¿¡WTF?  
-¡Goenji! ¡Cuánto tiempo amigo!-grito un alterado Fubuki corriendo con su fiel linterna en mano  
-¿¡de donde vino esa hacha!  
-rima me la lanzó…parece que casi te decapita ¿he? ¡Esa chica tiene buena puntería! Jajaja  
-¡una palabra más y te interno con ella!  
-que amargado…-suspiro viendo por los lados. Tenía que cerciorarse bien de que rima no estuviera por allí esperando a que se desconcentrara- ¿a qué viene tu visita a esta sección?  
-quiero conocer a Ritsuko  
-¿rit chan?...-soltó una risueña voz a sus espaldas. Ambos notaron a una alegre chica de coletas (y ropa ensangrentada) colgando de una lámpara  
-¡rima! ¡Baja de allí!  
-no eres mi jefe…entonces Goen chan ¿quieres ver a rit chan?  
-¿Goen chan?  
-dile que si y no corres riesgo de que te mate  
-sí, quiero verla…-la pequeña rio, sus labios se curvaron en una macabra sonrisa digna de un asesino en serie (aunque técnicamente lo era) de un salto bajo del techo y con una amabilidad fingida mostro a sus espaldas  
-allí esta…

* * *

**¡Chan chan chan! Y hasta aquí dejo el capitulo con la promesa de la aparición de una de mis mas alocadas amigas Ritsuko ¡tendrás tu aparición amiga! Pero no quería que el capitulo saliera tan largo -.-U**  
**últimamente mis manos están muy hiperactivas (así que si manoseo gente no es mi culpa XDD) creo que no haber escrito por tanto tiempo ahora me hace escribir mejor y más…¡Y ESO ME HACE FELIZ!**

**Bueno, primero que todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que comentan mis fic, que me traen sonrisas con sus sugerencias y por primera vez me dignare a contestarles, en la mayoría de los fic lo hacen y quisiera hacerlo ahora…no sé, para pasar el tiempo (?) XDDD**

**_Pau chan espitia:_ ¡pues si! Como lo prometiste fuiste primer comentario XDD me alegra de que te haya gustado porque yo disfruto mucho de tus fic…Hiroto no piensa por su seguridad y Nagumo simplemente no piensa (tan simple como eso XDD) ¡viva el goenkaze! (que conste que tu eres una de las responsables de volverme adicta) La linterna se me ocurrió en clases…¡es la arma más poderosa después de una caja de jugo! En el siguiente capítulo habrá más Fubuki vencedor de asesinas y de su fiel y multiusos linterna…¡lo juro! En este capítulo di los expedientes de suzu y kaze, pero aun falta mido y muuucho que descubrir ;D**

**_Narien:_ ¡no te mueras mi niña! ¡wiii tengo una lectora permanente! (a menos que descubra que una psicópata loca está escribiendo esto y llame a la policía….ups! ¿Yo escribí eso? olvídalo ^^U) reitero ¡viva el goenkaze! Y si…Kaze es un emo terminal, a ver si Goenji lo salva ;D**

**_Dark- mikami _(que se que eres tu rit chan): como ya dije en el siguiente sales! Quise darle misterio a tu aparición (?) (o algo así) todas se derriten por Fubuki y su linterna…¡ADMITANLO! …espera… ¿pijamas jedi? Y yo que pensé que estaba mal por fumar orégano…mph…aunque tal vez lo use en el fic XDD ya sabes que todo me lo tomo literal :D y si, tal vez Goenji quede con múltiples chicones…¡pero aun debe estar sano! Digo…debe cuidar a Kaze…cofcof yhacerlecositasmalas cofcof… ;D**

**_Mary-chan92:_ pues sí, es genial ver a todos loquitos (de por si yo estoy jodida del mate y quise que el resto sufriera con mi locura XDDD) gracias por leer y de que te guste ¡cada vez voy escribiendo cosas mas decentes! Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible ¡promesa de pulgares!**

**_Kari reira Lufkin:_ por supuesto que es un reto ¿yo dejarle las cosas fáciles? Wuajajaj…soy demasiado mala para eso :3… incluso tu lo dijiste…mis fic son "endemoniadamente" hermosos ¡O DIOS! ¡ALGUIEN DIJO QUE ERAN HERMOSOS! *autoestima ha subido de nivel* TT^TT seguiré escribiendo hasta que me corte los dedos con un sacacorchos… (Solo yo me cortaría los dedos con uno XDD)**

**_Mime-Kaze:_ oh! Has leído mis fic! Eso me basta para darte un apapacho bien apretadito (?) XDD…con que recién comentas ¿he? *hace circulitos* ¡bueno por lo menos lo hiciste esta vez! ^^ Mi estar muy agradecida…prometo actualizar! ¿"Santos terumis Batman"? ¡Tienes que darme los derechos de esa frase! ¡ME MATO! XDDDD**

**_Guest:_ pues soy un cero a la izquierda en ingles…use el cavernícola traductor google y creo que me dijiste "sigue escribiendo" (o algo así) de todas formas lo seguiré haciendo y te agradezco a ver leído y comentado…**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y LOS QUE VENDRAN! Ideas, sugerencias, galletas, chocolates dinero…¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO ¡!**

**Sayonara good bye ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**volví**** gente volví! luego tendrán tiempo de golpearme hasta la muerte ^^U por ahora disfruten del capitulo ¡los quierooo~!**

* * *

Quizás no era el ser mas inteligente de la existencia, tal vez ni siquiera del hospital. Pero incluso alguien con dos dedos de frente podría darse cuenta que ver a una chica (o eso parecía) con cinco brazos, una cola, cabeza de panda, un cuerno, alas, un vestido medieval y jugando Mario Bros en una consola no era normal

-¿Rit-Ritsuko…?  
-no te contestara, te lo aseguro. Aunque…  
-¿aunque?- oh pobre e ingenuo Goenji, les aseguro que en esos momentos era mas favorable regresarse a la oficina donde Nagumo lo estaría esperando para discutir a quedarse y hacerle caso a una chica con tendencia homicida (y para colmo) que estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo... (¿Soy la única que piensa que algo no marcha bien aquí?)  
-si hablas de un tema que le interese quizás te hable….

-¿y que le interesa?...- ya para esos instante Fubuki había logrado pronosticar lo que rondaba por la retorcida mente de rima, lastima que Goenji no  
-de Kaze Chan…  
-¿¡de Kazemaru!?...- silencio… a sus espaldas escucho esa trillada musiquita que sonaba cuando uno perdía ya sea por no haber derrotado al lagarto ese o por haber chocado con una endemoniada callampa del mal… (De todas formas no tiene mucha relevancia) como sea. La chica (o como ya lo dije) la cosa que "parece" chica se levantó dejando la consola de lado.  
-¡hola Rit Chan! ¡Te ves muy linda con ese traje!...-al parecer la única que en esos momentos no se orinaba de miedo era rima, pero por favor… ¡es una psicópata! El miedo no estaba en su registro de palabras conocidas…mph…aunque tal vez este por allí después de "matar" y "mutilar"…  
-¿alguien hablo de Kaze Chan?...-¡aleluya! Es humana.  
-sep, este de aquí. Su nombre es Goenji y es el nuevo medico a cargo de Kaze Chan…-y rima un demonio  
-con que uno nuevo…-mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡esa cosa se acercaba! Y no parecía feliz  
-¡Fubuki! ¡Haz algo!

-¡mi linterna nos protegerá!

-¡al diablo tu linterna!

Ya cuando "la cosa" estaba a centímetros de ellos se despojo del traje extraño y mostró su verdadera forma. Debajo de toda esa piel falsa echa de algodón solo había una chica de cabello castaño y algo ondulado, piel blanca, usando la típica ropa de hospital y con un par de gafas delgadas que adornaban su rostro común y nada fuera de lo normal  
-tu…-o eso parecía…-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, NO DEJARE QUE INTENTES VIOLARTELO COMO LOS OTROS!...-ah Goenji, se nota que todavía no captas que estas en un manicomio  
-¡espera! ¡FUBUKI!  
-a mi no me mires, tengo turno en el lado oeste ¡byeee!  
-¡maldito cobarde!  
-jejejeje Rit Chan… ¿quieres que le corte el p*** como a los otros?  
-¿¡QUE!? ¡Minami no me hablo de eso!  
-o si querido Goen Chan, yo me encargue de mutilar a cada uno de esos degenerados. Eres el siguiente…  
-¡DIOOOS! ¡SALVAME!- sep, creo que lo habrán notado pero se los vuelvo a recordar, este es un fic, un escrito creativo dependiendo del escritor y que como al igual puede estar ambientado en un mundo cotidiano también puede estar basado en un ambiente de fantasía….¡así que como la escritora esta cagada del mate y esto es en un manicomio TODO puede pasar! Incluso que las luces se prendieran y del techo empezara a bajar un chico en tunica y de larga cabellera dorada  
-¿eso es un…?

-¡Terumi sama!

-oh mis queridos súbditos…ya llego por quien lloraban  
-¿Cómo diablos monto todo este espectáculo en frente nuestro?  
-oh…hola Terumi.- soltó la chica con trastorno de identidad que ahora estaba disfrazada de un panda con tutu, vale aclarar.  
-¿Quién clama por mi ayuda?  
-este de aquí  
-¡mi nombre es Goenji maldita sea! ¡y soy un doctor!  
-si, si. Rima trae el cuchillo y afílalo bien, yo creare una escusa creíble  
-¡NOO!- ahora si la cosa se ponía seria. De algún lugar inexistente apareció una mesa de torturas con un rayo láser apuntando directo a la entrepierna del peli crema, ni pregunten de donde salio por que ni yo lo se (la magia de los fic)

-¡alto!...-Grito Fubuki desde una esquina (vaya, volvió…yo no lo haría ^^) lo raro de todo esto, y no, no era el echo de que estuviera disfrazado como el de "la guerra de las galaxias" ni menos que el ambiente había cambiado y ahora Rit Chan estaba con un traje de la princesa leia…noo ¿Cómo creen? Si no el echo de que la "poderosa linterna" ahora desprendía una especie de láser azul, así como una espada o algo por estilo (¿Qué? ¿Les suena? Naaa deben ser ustedes…)  
-¡jamás!...-genial, ahora era la loca de rima vestida de darth vader la que llamaba la atención, lo repito…¡esto no es una copia! Si lo vieron en otra parte…¡me copiaron! Pero bueno regresemos a la historia.

La batalla fue extraordinaria mientras Goenji había sido transformado en Arturito… ¿Cómo? Yo que se… ¿Aliens? Pero todo culmino cuando apareció Minami con una bengala. Fubuki trastabillo y cayo de una especie de plataforma, aunque logro sujetarse  
-¡únete al dado oscuro Fubuki Chan!  
-¡nunca!

-¿¡pueden parar este teatro de una vez!?- y como arte de magia todo regresaba a la realidad con la excepción de que se estaban matando a golpes todos contra todos (incluso Terumi había saltado sobre Goenji y este le tiraba de los cabellos) súper maduro…- en serio… me distraigo veinte minutos acomodando unos archivos ¡y ustedes hacen el tremendo caos! ¿Terumi? ¡¿TU QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL LADO SUR!  
-solo Salí a jugar un poquito  
-¡pues te regresas a tu Habitación!  
-¡TERUMI!...-genial, mas invitados "no" deseados. Un chico algo bajo y con un tétrico parentesco con Fubuki apareció jadeante y con una vena palpitante en su frente ¿así se veía cuando se enojaba? Debía considerar tomar yoga…-¡MALDITO AFEMINADO ME LAS VAS A VER!  
-¡Atsuya!...-grito por décimo cuarta vez Minami en el día, pobre de ella. Poniendo mas atención se fijo que el clon de Fubuki vestía como enfermero en vez de paciente ¡era normal! O por lo menos más que la gente que había visto hasta ahora…  
-lo-lo ciento Minami sempai  
-¡nada de disculpas! ¡Cuida mejor de tus pacientes!  
-si Minami sempai…- agacho la cabeza, definitivamente Minami era quien mandaba  
-¡hermano! No sabía que trabajabas aquí  
-¿¡Fubuki!?  
-dios mío… ¡luego habrá tiempo para reencuentros fraternales! ¡Ahora todos a sus cuartos! Y rima…. si no estas en tu habitación para antes de las seis de la tarde mandare a los perros por ti…-dijo mas que como amenaza una pronosticación de lo que pasaría. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo rima se comporto dócil y se fue sin discusiones, ya se vería después si es que en realidad se dirigía a su curto. Ritsuko dio una ultima mirada de odio antes de volver con sus juegos y Atsuya intento con todas sus fuerzas volver al idiota con complejo de dios a su cuarto, en serio, lo intento.  
-¡ese cuarto no es lo suficientemente fashion para mi!  
-¿¡te crees dios o travesti Tarado!?- Goenji solo veía como el supuesto hermano de Fubuki trataba de arreglárselas con ese paciente, hablando de ello ¡RAYOS! ¡Tenia que volver a ver a Kazemaru!...-¡OYE TU!-grito el chico ojos ámbar-¡ayúdame con este! ¡Tengo que regresarlo!  
-¿he?  
-¿eres sordo? ¡Ayúdame te digo!...-maldita suerte la que le toco, pero bueno, era mejor meter a ese loco a su cuarto que tenerlo rondando por allí, sin embargo…¡por la santa virgen de Guadalajara! ¡¿Cuántos tipos con fuerza descomunal había en este lugar?!  
-¡no quiero volver!  
-¡suéltate maldita sea!-tal y como iban las cosas terminaría trayendo una grúa….

Alejándolos de la sección norte volvemos a la especial, donde Kazemaru tomaba una siesta y Midorikawa creaba una torre de almohadas para que no entrara Hiroto, le tenía sincero pánico a ese doctor. Unos médicos que rondaban por allí corrieron al instante hacia la habitación de mido en cuanto escucharon por cuarta vez en el día los gritos del pelirrojo. Cuando todo esto pasaba nadie se había percatado de que la puerta de "alguien", se abría por arte de magia

Mientras

Nagumo rondaba por allí en busca de Hiroto y del peli pincho. Desde que Goenji había leído los papeles del tal Kazemaru no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, y ni hablemos de Hiroto. Ese idiota después de leer el informe de Midorikawa se prometió curarlo como sea lugar, aun no entendía la razón, sinceramente solo se preocupaba de su propio paciente del cual no sabia nada desde que fue en busca de sus dos compañeros faltantes ¡no era un niñero! (normalmente era a "el" quien tenían que cuidarlo)

-¡por favor! ¡Debo ver a mi paciente!  
-¡no me soltare!  
-¡Terumi! ¡Agotaras mi paciencia!...-creo que ni la grúa era de ayuda. Pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que intentaban despegar al rubio de una pared, Goenji se decidió, si esto seguía traería una espátula.

Pasos…

Lentos y rítmicos pasos sonaban por los pasillos, Goenji se asusto. Atsuya desde ya hace años que estaba acostumbrado a algún escape de un paciente, pero no se podía adivinar que tan peligroso podía ser este, corrían un verdadero riesgo, en especial al estar en la zona norte ¡allí estaba rima! Solo se necesitaba saber eso para percatarse que no era un lugar seguro.  
-guarda silencio y no te muevas…-esperaron, no les quedaba de otra. El rubio poco a poco sintió que el agarre desaparecía, miro a los chicos pero ambos estaban preocupados de una sombra que se acercaba, firme, fija, sin ningún otro movimiento más que el de las piernas sincronizadas, conocía esa sombra.  
-¡Suzuno!- ¿Suzuno? ¡Esperen! ¿¡Que hacia Suzuno allí!? Unos cuantos pasos después pudieron descubrir que efectivamente se trataba del albino, serio e inexpresivo como siempre. Clavó sus orbes opacos minuciosamente en cada uno de los presentes, en especial en Terumi  
-ya, ya, no me mires así que ya me iba…-sonrío jalando a su doctor  
-¡espera! ¡No me tironees! ¡Terumi!...-fue lo ultimo en escucharse antes de que Goenji quedara solo con Suzuno, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?...- silencio- ¿Cómo saliste?- lo ignoró- ¿Minami sabe de esto? – negó con la cabeza, con razón Nagumo se tomaba quince pastillas al día. No le quedo de otra que llevarlo a su habitación, seguía lamentándose por no poder ver más a Kazemaru, el y su jodida suerte.

-¿¡QUE HACES CON MI PACIENTE!?...-genial, no, en serio…. ¿que era mejor que encontrarse con un neurótico pelirrojo? Nada, a no esperen, una vasectomía también era agradable

-lo llevo a su cuarto  
-¡yo are eso!  
-oye que no es un paquete

-¡pero es mío!  
-¡que no es un juguete!  
-¡dámelo!...-las enfermeras retrocedían mientras mas se acercaba Minami a ese par, tratar a un paciente como muñeco de trapo no era correcto (aunque este se comportara como uno) ¡INACEPTABLE!

Kazemaru despertó cuando escucho dos cuerpos caer en el piso, sintió la puerta de Suzuno abrirse y luego unos pequeños balbuceos ¿Qué había pasado? No tenia idea. En un cuarto alejado de todo (afortunadamente) el desaparecido pelirrojo plantaba sus ojos jade en los papeles frente suyo, era la quinta vez que los leía

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

"_**Midorikawa Ryuuji"**_

_**Edad: 16 años  
años interno: 10  
tipo de sangre: O +  
alergias: ninguna  
enfermedad: trastorno de personalidad**_

"_**Antecedentes":**_

_**-encontrado medio muerto y abandonado en su apartamento. Dos de sus costillas estaban rotas, su pierna derecha dislocada, la cabeza con leves contusiones y una abundante posa de sangre que después de estudios se confirmo que no pertenecía solamente a mido  
-incluso en su estado se negó al menor contacto físico. Fue necesario doparlo y atarlo para curar sus heridas.  
-Ni rastro de sus padres o tutores**_

"_**Observaciones":**_

_**-a pesar de los años y sin importar el nivel de confianza que pueda tener hacia una persona actúa con violencia si alguien se le acerca  
-se le han dado medicamentos y terapias, nada ha resultado. Acostumbra desviar cualquier tema relacionado con su pasado  
-ama la comida, cuando llego no había comido en cinco días y estaba gravemente deshidratado. Logro recuperarse en poco tiempo y desde entonces come en grandes porciones (sorprendentemente sin engordar)  
-odia estar rodeado de gente, también los ruidos y las inyecciones.  
-sus ataques de violencia han sido tan descontrolados que desde el momento en que llego hasta la actualidad ha dejado a cinco médicos hospitalizados, roto seis brazos de enfermeros y destrozado catorce paredes…**_

_**===============oooooooooooooooooo===============**_

-mido… ¿Goenji? ¿¡NAGUMO!?-al diablo el ambiente, al igual que sacos de papas Minami le había arrojado a sus dos compañeros sobre el escritorio. Hiroto chillo cuando el peso de esos dos le cayó encima, justo sobre sus heridas nuevamente abiertas  
-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- pobre Hiroto, algún día se sanaran sus heridas.

* * *

**O eso espero ^^U ¡aquí i Chan terminando al fin este capitulo! Lamento la demora pero últimamente me he sentido muy depremidida por múltiples razones. Creo que esconderse tras una pared de sonrisas lentamente te hará alejarte de tu alrededor, hasta que la pared se haga tan grande y gruesa que tus otros sentimientos queden opacados y la gente solo vea las sonrisas falsas que por tanto tiempo intentaste mantener, patético.**

**Pero no vengo a aburrirles con mis problemas, aun demacrada puedo escribir, creo que me hace relajarme y alejarme de la religad, lo que mas me gusta. Actualizare este y mi otro fic mas seguido desde la próxima semana, creo que también me pondré a escribir one shot ¡seria divertido! w. Así que si tienen un pedido solo díganlo, y no es necesario que sea solo comedia ¡mi animo esta bastante cambiante! ¡Pero siempre intentare hacerlas felices! :DDD**

**Sazonara good bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Pasado"_

_Ese día no se diferenciaba del resto. Mientras los golpes y gritos aumentaban desde la cocina yo me había acercado al botiquín con cuidado de no desordenar nada más que lo que buscaba. Tome la hoja de afeitar, jugué con ella entre mis dedos, la mire, analicé, sentí su filo y potencial de daño. Me pregunte como un simple pedazo de metal podía hacerme sentir tan bien y al mismo tiempo alejarme de esta tan inmunda realidad._

_-¡KAZEMARU!...-la puerta comenzó a retumbar- ¡ABRE PUTO MARICON! ¡ABRE O TIRO LA PUERTA!...- del otro lado de la pared mi padre pedía acceso a la fuerza, de seguro ya estaba pasado de copas e iracundo buscaba desquitarse con migo. Escondí las hojas en mi bolsillo y antes de que la situación pudiera empeorar abrí la puerta con temor._

_-¿Qué sucede?_  
_-¡¿MAS ENCIMA PREGUNTAS HIJO DE PUTA?!- de un puñetazo me hizo golpear la pared. Sin control de mi propio peso termine cayendo al piso donde con mera satisfacción empezó a patearme las costillas y a obligarme a sacar penosos gemidos de dolor._

_"¡eres asqueroso!, tan afeminado, tan delicado. No sirves para nada mas que como puta ¡de seguro ganarías mucho vendiéndote en la esquina perra barata! ¿¡Como mierda puedes ser mi hijo!? ¡TU NO ERES MI HIJO!"_

_Lo último que recuerdo fue como alguien me quemaba los brazos con cigarrillos. Ya estaba lo suficientemente ido como para no sentir nada más que el olor de la piel quemada entrando por mis fosas nasales junto al sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de mi boca, tan desagradable._

_Igual como lo era yo._

-Kazemaru…es hora de tu medicamento…- ¿medicamento? Levante la cabeza encontrándome con el rostro de la enfermera que venia en las mañanas.- vamos Kazemaru, no te la quiero dar a la fuerza...  
-si…-tome la pastilla y sin querer dirigí la mirada hacia mis muñecas. Pequeñas costras sobresalían de la piel a pesar de que ya casi ni se veían por el transcurso de las semanas. Completamente diferente a como eran antes, profundas, tan profundas que fue requerido hacerme dos transfusiones para que no muriera desangrado.  
-bien Kazemaru, el doctor Goenji llegara en una media hora ¿dormiste bien?  
-si  
-me alegro, espera a que llegue el doctor ¿si?- asentí y volví a recostarme. ¿Dormir bien? Je, que buena broma. si eso era dormir bien, yo dormía de maravilla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡NAGUMO HIJO DE PUTA, TE DIJE QUE YO NI LO TOQUE!  
-¡MENTIRA! ¡Los encontré a los dos muy encariñaditos en la zona norte maldito degenerado! ¡Te aprovechas de él solo por que no habla!  
-¡que no lo toque! ¡Ni siquiera se como llego hasta allí!  
-Suzuno suele escabullirse a diario, casi siempre vuelve después de unas cuantas horas así que no hay de que preocuparse  
-¿¡eso es todo!?  
-si no quieres que te cambie de paciente te callaras y dejaras de hacer un escándalo a las ocho de la mañana  
-pero  
-¡CALLATE MALDITA SEA!- Nuevo día, nueva migraña para Minami.

Después de la no muy grata presentación de Ritsuko, una interna fanática de los disfraces, de Terumi, un interno que se creía dios todo poderoso y de Atsuya, el hermano mayor de Shirou…no tubo tiempo ni de disfrutar como Minami regañaba a Nagumo ni de como Hiroto lloraba por sus heridas nuevamente abiertas. Ese era un nuevo día y por fin vería a su paciente Kazemaru  
-bien, voy a hacer mi turno  
-recuerda no acercártele demasiado- dijo la peli negra antes de hacerle una doble llave invertida al oji miel que rogaba por clemencia y escupía sangre por la boca.  
-ok…-cerro la puerta.

Mientras nuestro querido doctor peli pincho caminaba alegre hasta la sección especial, en esta, un molesto peli verde se negaba a tomar su medicamento de las mañanas si antes no se le daba algo dulce que contrarrestara lo amargo  
-¡alejen esa cosa de mi!  
-¡mido! ¡Si sigues así tendremos que doparte!  
-¡NO!- grito antes de agarrar lo más cercano, la cama en este caso, y arrojarla hacia los paramédicos que por obra de dios bendito lograron esquivarla a tiempo…

Definitivamente era otro hermoso y bello día en el manicomio, los paramédicos sangraban, los pacientes huían y los doctores se enamoraban de sus pacientes ¡¿Qué podía faltar?!

"_**atención todo el manicomio, rima volvió a escapar"**_

Si, creo que eso faltaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-quiero mover el bote ¿te gusta? ¡Mueve!...  
-¡DEJA DE CANTAR ESA HORRENDA CANCION TERUMI!  
-se que te gusta Atsuya ¿verdad Shirou?  
-cierto, cierto. La cantaba todos los días en la ducha cuando estábamos en casa  
-¡MEJOR VE A TRABAJAR GUARDIA VAGO!- de un empuje lo echo fuera de la habitación donde hasta ese instante se encontraba jugando cartas con Terumi, otro de los beneficios de ser guardia, podía pasearse por donde se le diera la gana.  
-a ver…a quien puedo fastidiar ahora ^^- reviso un mapa que traía en el bolsillo, allí se encontraba la zona norte, oeste, sur y la especial…ya había jugado damas con Ritsuko, ahorcado con rima, cartas con Terumi… ¡iría a ver a la sección especial! Y tal vez molestar a Goenji y a al resto de los doctores, para eso era guardia después de todo.  
-que buena es mi vida…

Si que lo es Shirou, pero para algunos la vida no es tan buena. Hiroto (mientras Nagumo reposaba muerto en el piso) había preparado su todo lo necesario para poder hablar con su paciente sin temor a desangrarse como en escenarios anteriores. A pesar de que ya eran más de 50 las veces en que Minami le decía que no se acercara ni tocara a Midorikawa, para él era imposible. Era demasiado lindo según su juicio incluso con esa fuerza sobre humana.

-bien, es ahora o nunca…-se dijo arreglando una bandita que tenia en la mejilla. Tomo sus cosas y a paso lento pero seguro se dirigió a la habitación de mido.  
-estoy aquí tirado hace horas… ¿nadie me ayuda?...hola… ¿alguien?...-creo que para estos momentos ya adivinan quien fue el que se quedo solo sen el piso medio muerto ¡deseémosle suerte a Nagumo! En especial por que les cuento que rima anda rondando la zona…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-mido…perdóname…perdóname por favor  
-¿ma…mi?...-tal vez era un sueño, quizás una pesadilla, moví las piernas, los brazos, intente gritar, llorar, lo que sea para poder recuperar el oxigeno que me hacia falta pero no podía.  
-¡ma….mi…maaa!...-mi madre me estaba asfixiando, tan cruel como suena así lo hacia ella. Rogué que parara, le pedí perdón por lo que sea que hubiera causado su enojo, grite, pataleé, tan desesperado estaba que hasta su brazo intente morder pero sin éxito. Solo me quedaba morir  
-¡de...tente! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!  
-¡MIDO!...

Cuando abrí mis ojos un medico que ya había estado días antes me miraba con preocupación, su nombre creo que era Hiroto, si Hiroto… ¿Por qué parece que fuera llorar?  
-mido, todo esta bien. Yo estoy con tigo ¿si?- no se que me impulso en ese momento. En un pestañeo estaba aferrado a su bata en un abrazo, llore, grite, por primera ves en mucho tiempo sentí un contacto humano que me no me parecía desagradable- yo estoy con tigo mido, todo esta bien…-eso fue lo ultimo que escuche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿¡QUE ESTA HACIENDO!?  
-doparlo ¿Qué no es obvio?  
-¿¡pero por que!? ¡Estaba perfectamente bien!  
-ese chico es una bomba de tiempo, cuando despierta se comporta amable pero luego de que sufra un shock se vuelve violento  
-no lo entiende ¡el me abrazo!  
-solo buscaba cobijo, un poco mas de tiempo y por la cercanía ya estaría muerto, dejémoslo así…- el paramédico salio tranquilo mientras el peli rojo cargaba el cuerpo inconciente del oji negro.  
-mido…  
-¡ESPERE!  
-¿he?...-al mismo hombre había vuelto corriendo a la habitación  
-¿dijo que lo abrazo?  
-si  
-¡O DIOS MIO! ¡MINAMI SEMPAI!  
-¿pero que demonios….?- el chico salio a toda velocidad en busca de la oji morada, no entendía ni J de lo que pasaba pero de seguro tenia que ver con ese abrazo que había recibido  
-Ryuuji… ¿Qué secretos ocultas pequeño?- susurro acariciando unos cuantos mechones…ya tendría tiempo que averiguar la respuesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-ese Goenji…ese Hiroto ¿¡ES QUE NADIE PODIA AYUDARME!? ¡LOS MALDIGO HIJOS DE PUTA!- y como personaje secundario tenemos a cierto pelirrojo de ojos ámbar que ahora caminaba con una especie de vendaje improvisado en la espalda- cuando los encuentre los matare, lo juro por mi tulipán

Estuvo rondando cerca de una hora por los pasillos antes de desplomarse en pleno suelo, luego sintió que lo pokeaban  
-deja eso idiota….-pero siguieron pokeandolo, cada vez mas fuerte- ¡QUE LA CORTES!  
-¿tu?...

-¿¡que diablos haces aquí!?

-y lo mas triste es que sigo preguntando….- se levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mirando a su no tan deseado invitado. Suzuno Fuusuke, el chico más callado, antisocial y antipático que pudiera conocer, y eso que conocía a varios.- vamos, te regreso a tu habitación- sin palabra del albino se dirigieron a la sección especial- ¿no me dirás nada?- afirmativo- ¿y si te digo que soy un asesino que se escabullo como doctor para poder violar y matar chicos inocentes? ¿No gritarías por ayuda?

-que te jodan…-caminaron por cuatro corredores hasta encontrar a un rubio jugando cartas con el guardia ¿Qué clase de escena era esa?  
-no eres el guardia ese que siempre esta maldiciendo Goenji  
-Fubuki, también es un gusto conocerte…  
-¡oh! ¡Suzuno! Ven y juega con migo…-sin decir nada (OH no me digan, que sorpresa) Fuusuke se sentó empezando la partida  
-espera, espera ¡yo te llevo a tu habitación!  
-¡no! Que se quede ¡Suzuno es muy bueno con las cartas!  
-púdrete afeminado a este me lo llevo  
-vamos vamos, no me hagan sacar la linterna- Afuro tiraba de un lado y Nagumo del otro, Suzuno no pronunciaba palabra mientras Fubuki jugaba solitario. En eso llega Minami corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la habitación de Midorikawa

-¿Minami?  
-¡no tengo tiempo de estupideces! ¡Midorikawa a echo un avance!- grito sin detenerse y al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de cierto oji azul, el cual a penas pudo salio corriendo detrás de la doctora  
-¡espera! ¡Suzuno!...  
-Suzuno y mido son amigos, no me sorprende que se preocupen uno por el otro- auch…eso fue como una apuñala al ya de por si maltratado cuerpo de Nagumo…-esos dos pasan muuucho tiempo juntos…-ahora era una bofetada- creo que en verdad se tienen cariño…-patada en la entre pierna- si, de seguro tienen algo…  
-Fubuki, creo que lo mataste  
-oh… ¿en serio? Bueno, no podemos dejar el cadáver aquí ¿verdad?- arrastrándolo se lo llevaron hasta la sección especial, debían ser sinceros, ellos también querían ver que pasaba. (Viejas chismosas ¬¬)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡eres un idiota! ¿¡POR QUE LO DOPASTE!?  
-es que yo….  
-¡YO LE DIJE LO MISMO!  
-¿¡pueden dejar de hacer ruido!?  
-¡Nagumo reacciona!  
-¡TERUMI DEJA ESO!  
-¡suelta esa puta linterna Fubuki!  
-NOOOO…-

En medio del caos Suzuno era empujado de aquí para allá por los doctores. Veía a mido durmiendo a pata suelta, a Kazemaru en un rincón, a Minami matando con la mirada a un paramédico (si es que Hiroto no lo hacia primero con las manos) a ese doctor peli pincho pelando con el guardia y a su actual doctor pelirrojo medio muerto siendo pokeado por Terumi.  
Sin que nadie lo notara se escabullo de entre las personas, abrió la puerta con cuidado y antes de salir hacia quien sabe donde…

-idiotas….-dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la habitación se congelara, mido despertara, Kazemaru levantara el rostro y Nagumo reviviera de entre los muertos. Hablo, Suzuno hablo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡A que no se lo esperaban! Wuajajajaja ¡i-Chan volvió de entre los muertos para continuar este fic! :DD gracias por su comentarios y espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Primero que todo quiero disculparme por la tan larga tardanza que los hice sufrir. He tenido unos cuantos problemas e incluso ahora se me vienen mas ¡pero les aseguro que no lo dejare incompleto! Al igual que"una carta, una persecución y un amor" falta un capitulo para terminar ese ¡estoy tan cerca! w pero bueno. Más adelante verán el pasado de los pacientes, y tal vez un poco del de Terumi. Todas admitámoslo ¡amamos a Fubuki! Maldito suertudo XDD como sea. Denme ideas sobre que les gustaría que pasara ¿quieren mas personajes? ¿Y que pudieron haber sufrido los pacientes? Ejejeje soy tan malote…el pasado de Suzuno creo que a mi parecer es el mas fuerte, mph…tal vez el de mido también…no se, ya tendrán tiempo para saberlos ;D nos vemos a la próxima**_

_**Sazonara good bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente bonita! Fea, deforme, lo que sea ¡todo el mudo es bienvenido! :D**

**Seguramente ya muchas me habrán olvidado por el largo tiempo en que no he escrito nada, digo, con suerte logre terminar "una carta, una persecución y un amor" (y eso que a meta orégano)**

**Como sea, aquí les trigo el siguiente capitulo de "normalmente normal" donde conoceremos el pasado de Suzuno *preparando pañuelos***

**Disfrútenlo y nos leeremos en la parte inferior ¡let go!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… ¡hay que triste mi vida! ;w;**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Mi madre solía decirme que la vida es como un cuento de hadas. Con caballeros que buscan princesas, y princesas que esperan ser rescatadas…_

_Sin darme cuenta esos cuentos empezaron a cabrearme hasta el punto en que supe…jamás se harían realidad._

_Siento como se corren dentro de mi, aplastándome contra el piso, causándome dolor en medio del acto.- pero que putita mas deliciosa ¿seguro que no puedo tener una segunda ronda?- me mira con deseo esperando continuar hasta matarme o de seguro dejarme sin caminar._

_-no, ya es suficiente por hoy. Que entre el chico…- chasquea la lengua antes de subirse los pantalones, por lo menos todo término por hoy._

_Cuando ellos salen empujan a un pequeño dentro de la cárcel, unos dos años menor, pero me alegra decir que aun nadie lo ah tocado._

_-¿no te golpearon?_

_-n-no…-contesta en un hilo de voz, indefenso, aguantando las ganas de llorar hasta que ambos tipos se hayan ido y no haya riesgo de reprimendas  
-todo esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte…-me mira enfadado pero pronto esa expresión se transforma._

_Supongo que el hecho de que este llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos es culpa mía. Yo y mi triste vida a la cual este chico también fue encadenado…de seguro escucho los jadeos a pesar de que intente retenerlos, que descuidado._

_-¿no te duele?- me abraza y yo trato de apartarlo para aunque sea limpiarme un poco, la sensación no es extraña, es mas, ya me acostumbre a ella._

_-no, ya dejo de importarme lo que me hagan…_

_Llora, sabe que yo no puedo por lo que siempre termina llorando por los dos, como si el fuera el único humano en la habitación, ya que yo soy solo un alma sin vida._

_-tranquilo… yo te protegeré. -sierro mis ojos y el telón trae consigo el temporal final de la historia. Una mentira que incluso ahora sigo lamentándome por decir._

"_perdóname Heat"_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

*paf*- Suzuno serró la puerta.

-¿alguien me podría apretar mi sensual y suave cachetito para saber si esto es, o no, un sueño?...  
-a la mierda Terumi ¡no es tiempo para tus extraños fetiches! ¡SUZUNO HABLÓ! ¡EN VERDAD HABLÓ!

Ahh… que mañana más normal. Para esa hora los reportes del día solo incluían un derrame de sangre en el pasillo 15, un asesinato con tenedor en la habitación 47, una cabeza de oso rellena de pudín en medio de la sala de descanso en el segundo piso (¿wtf?) y claro, la rutinaria huida de rima -para variar- junto a la de Suzuno (aunque en realidad caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida sin que nadie te detenga no se consideraba como huida)

-¡ATENCION A TODOS LOS ENFERMEROS DISPONIBLES! ¡Los quiero a cada uno de ustedes con una red y buscando al paciente Suzuno Fuusuke de la sección especial, habitación dos…!  
-¿¡y que hay de rima!?  
-ohh cierto, si encuentran a rima seria maravilloso…que tengan un buen día…-Minami colgó la bocina y el primero en despabilarse del transe fue Nagumo (aunque no lo crean).  
-¡ese tipo habló! ¡"ME" habló!  
-en realidad creo que nos dijo idiotas a todos…  
-no es como si no lo fuéramos…-suspiro Fubuki aceptando la triste realidad  
-¡ese no es el caso! ¿¡Donde se metió!?  
-Suzuno es diferente de rima, el no deja un camino de sangre por donde quiera que va.-hizo una pausa para pensar donde se podría estar escondiendo el albino-me rindo…  
-¡ESO FUE MUY RAPIDO!  
-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Cuando sale de su cuarto nadie se da cuenta y llega por si solo!  
-¿y si fue a comer algo?...-hablo Midorikawa después del largo rato en estuvo dopado injustamente  
-¡MIDO, DESPERTASTE!...-lo siguiente que se supo de Hiroto fue que termino fuera de la habitación ¡y eso que la puerta estaba serrada y no había ventanas! Curioso…

-¡si nadie lo va a buscar yo mismo me ofrezco!...  
-pff… ¿Quién dice que no lo iremos a buscar?...-Nagumo miro a la doctora y ella lo miro a el. Goenji casi salta masculinamente de su sitio cuando una maquiavélica sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos…-¡mira esto!

Minami apretó un botón rojo, "rojo maraco intenso" instalado en su llavero, Al instante una enorme 4X4 apareció de la nada como si fuera lo más normal del mundo destruir 7 paredes  
-¡Woo! ¡Este lugar lo tiene todo!  
-arriba tulipán o no me hago responsable si terminas arrollado accidentalmente…  
-¿¡sabes que seria mas cool todavía!?  
-¿gafas oscuras?-una vocecita debajo de un enorme disfraz de dinosaurio Anacleto les ofrecía un par de gafas desde el asiento trasero ¿Por qué del dinosaurio Anacleto? No se… ¿andaba poco original?  
-Ritsuko ¿Cómo te saliste? No, mejor dicho ¿Cómo rayos te subiste al auto?

-¿las quieren o no?

Después de eso el numero en total de aplastados por Minami fueron de unos 13 (sin contar con los muertos…naa, era broma. Solo algunos desmembrados pero nada grabe). ¡Sigamos!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-y…dime Kazemaru ¿Cómo estas hoy?  
-bien, supongo…  
-¿tienes hambre?  
-no  
-¿quieres hacer algo?  
-no…  
-…- santa virgen de Guadalupe, esperen… ¿esa no era una teleserie? Como sea. Goenji estaba que se daba un tiro en la cabeza o intentaba abrazar a Midorikawa para hacer de su suicidio un poco mas original… ¡eran cero los avances que tenia con ese chico! Ohh se le ocurrió algo "¿y si muero tragado por el tulipán de Nagumo?" también era buena idea

-¡SE ME PEGAN LOS INSTINTOS SUICIDAS!  
-ehh… ¿se encuentra bien?...-se dejo de lamentar para prestar un poco de atención a su confundido paciente… lindo, inocente, vulnerable, violable… ¡STOP! ¿¡Que fue lo ultimo que pensó!? "vulnerable" ¡NO! ¡Estoy segura de que no fue eso!

Tranquilo Goenji, no vas a querer terminar como los otros doctores castrados… ¿verdad? No es como si te estuvieras babeando por ese frágil chico de cabellos azules y mirada tierna… ¿cierto? No es como si últimamente estuviste soñando que se te confesaba y te pedía que lo sacaras del manicomio para vivir en una lejana casa a orillas del mar con un perro llamado Ruperto… ¿¡NO ES ASI!? ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO LE PONE RUPERTO A SU PERRO!?  
-creo que prefería los instintos suicidas a los violadores…  
-¿violadores?...  
-¡dime que no dije eso en voz alta!  
- lo hizo…y lo sigue asiendo…  
-¡NOOOO!

Pobre y necesitado Goenji… ¡bueno! dejándolo un poco de lado nos dirigiremos a la cafetería para ver a Fubuki. Sep, en vez de trabajar se va a comer lo que las cocineras le den después de una ronda de piropos (todo por comida). En ese lugar las reglas no eran muy respetadas, o te acostumbras a ellas o te conviertes en Luciano… (Un tipo de la zona norte que lo usaban de muñeca inflable…y no solo para lo que ustedes piensan 1313).

Luciano era un tipo algo… oh cierto ¿a quien le importa Luciano? Volviendo a la cafetería, Fubuki ya estaba un tanto aburrido de comer como indigente y más encima subir de peso ¡o sea! Si le crecía la panza su linterna no le cabria en el cinturón, tenia que cuidar su figura. Dando pequeñas palmaditas a su barriguita se levanto para a ver como le iba a su querido amigo Goenji (dígase "ver como le iba" a "joderlo en todo lo que pueda")

-¡Goenji! ¿Qué haces amigo mío, del alma, compañe…?- se quedo de piedra cuando entro sin haber golpeado ni preparado mentalmente para lo que vería. ¡Goenji era un degenerado! ¡UN PEDOFILO! ¡VIOLADOR! ¡Sabia que el pelo no era lo único que tenia parado!  
-¡no es lo que parece!  
-¡llamare a seguridad!  
-¡tu eres la puta seguridad Fubuki!  
-ah ya me acorde… ¡las manos arriba!  
-¿me apuntas con una banana?  
-la bajo si primero bajas la tuya  
-¡QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- grito desesperado afirmando la mano en un lugar que no debía, la entrepierna de Kazemaru.  
-¡AHH!...  
-woo eso sonó a película porno  
-¡CALLATE FUBUKI!- les contare la historia de por que diablos terminaron en esa pose tan sugerente. Resulta que Goenji además de no ser muy coordinado con sus pensamientos, tampoco lo era con sus pies. En un descuido cayo sobre el oji almendra y al segundo llego el peli gris malinterpretando todo…aunque admitámoslo. Tal vez si Fubuki no llegaba en verdad esto se convertiría en una escena de violación

-¡QUE NO ME LO VIOLARE! ¡ME VIENES TRATANDO DE VIOLADOR HACE 4 CAPITULOS!  
-¿y tu a quien le hablas?  
-¡a la escritora maldita sea!  
-ahh Goenji…-suspiró- creo que viene siendo hora de que te internen…

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-¿segura que lo recorrimos todo?  
-¡si maldita sea! ¡No se donde diablos anda metido pero esto no me huele bien!- aunque jamás lo reconocería hasta Minami empezaba a preocuparse por el albino. Habían pasado 3 horas ¡3 horas! La mitad del manicomio se había convertido en escombros pero ni con eso lograron encontrar pista de Suzuno. Nadie lo había visto, nadie había escuchado de el ¿¡que tan bueno podía ser ese chico para esconderse!? ¿¡y si…!?  
-salio…- la peli negra piso el freno. Ambos pasajeros salieron volando por la ventana melodramáticamente uno sobre el otro cuando llegaron al suelo.  
-¡MI ESPALDAAA!  
-o vamos, no peso tanto. ¿Por qué frenaste Minami?- pregunto sonriendo y afirmando mas su peso sobre el pelirrojo. Como adoraba molestar a los doctores (aunque ni siquiera lo parecieran)  
-tengo cosas que hacer, ustedes sigan buscando  
-¡espera, espera! ¿¡Me dejaras con la loca!?  
-eres doctor, Encárgate…-Nagumo iba a replicar pero algo en la actitud mas fría que de costumbre de Minami lo hizo retroceder, no parecía la chica ruda de hace momentos ¿tendría algo que ver Suzuno con esto?  
-esa es la pregunta mas estupida que has hecho  
-¡Wa! ¿¡Ahora lees mis pensamientos!?  
-no hace falta…eres un ser tan simple…

La peli negra ignoro los gritos. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Su corazón se apretaba cada vez mas cuando recordaba lo que paso hace años…Cuando Suzuno salio por primera vez del hospital. Aun sentía el olor a sangre impregnando su ropa, ese rostro pidiéndole sin palabras que lo dejara morir.  
Lo admitía, había cometía errores. Pero el de haber perdido a Suzuno ese día…  
-no dejare que pase lo mismo…-su rostro se puso triste, doloroso. Cuando llego por primera vez desde el inicio impuso respeto sobre el personal, que la vieran en ese estado tan lamentable… No lo permitiría.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-ugh…-Hiroto poco a poco pudo recuperar la vista notando que "DE NUEVO" se encontraba en la sala de descanso con unas cuantas-muchas- heridas esparcidas en su cuerpo.- ¿es que acaso siempre será lo mismo?-el silencio que acompaño a su pregunta casi lo hace llorar de lo patético que se sintió al preguntarle a pancho, la planta palmera mutante (mutante por que se parecía al hijo de Goenji y Nagumo) si su suerte con mido mejoraría.

Como pudo se paro e intento ir a hasta la habitación de mido con dolor y todo. En el camino se encontró con Goenji y Kazemaru hablando tranquilamente ¡hasta el neurótico lograba hacer progresos con su paciente suicida! Bueno, por lo menos no era tan malo como Nagumo que hasta a su paciente perdió. Hablando de eso ¿lo habrán encontrado?

Lo que Hiroto no sabia y Goenji también desconocía era que ambos, Midorikawa y Kazemaru, estaban igual o más preocupados por Suzuno que cualquier otro en ese lugar. Ellos sabían cosas que nadie mas podría deducir, como el por que Suzuno no hablaba…y talvez ya era tiempo de revelarlo.

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo termine ¡LO TERMINE! UFF…*Se calma* tranquilas no me refería al fic solo al capitulo ^^U. es que me costo encontrar inspiración para este capitulo pero igual no mas pude conseguir un poco debajo de sillón (?)**

**Si no saben a quien le pertenece el mini flach back del inicio es de cierto personaje mudo…no diré mas XD. Pido perdón por la tardanza y espero que no me manden tomatazos o algo así…mph…en realidad ando media pobre y no me caería mal unas cuantas verduras (¿) :D**

**No me decido si en el siguiente capitulo me dedico a explicar la historia de Suzuno o me centro en otro de los loquillos (léase mido, kaze o hasta de Ritsuko… ¿Por qué no? XD) coméntenme para subirme la autoestima ya darme fuerza para escribir que pronto entro a clases y no tendré tanto tiempo ;w; ¡putas clases! ¡No quiero ir! *patalea***

**Como sea….sayonara good byee :3**

**PD: quien logre adivinar mas o menos por que Suzuno es mudo escribiré lo que ella quiera en el fic….gore, romance, lemon ¡ustedes solo pidan! ;D**


End file.
